Violaine
by SoapyMayhem
Summary: Hiatus- After a bad break-up Bella needs a temporary distraction. She finds it in a mysterious masked man at her college Halloween party. What began as a means to distraction, left Bella with more than she bargained for. No names. No faces.


**Violaine by SoapyMayhem**

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Violaine** is currently in the form of a O/S but I will be expanding on it for sure. I want to get a few chapters ready as well as get caught up on my other WIPs. This story will be very different in plot from my others. It will also be quite angsty, but if you stick with it, there will be more lemons like the one below. :)

**Graphic Content Warning** - This chapter contains a sexually explicit lemon, alcohol consumption, and bad language.

Summary ~ _After a bad break-up Bella needs a temporary distraction. She finds it in a mysterious masked man at her college Halloween party. What began as a means to distraction, left Bella with more than she bargained for. No names. No faces. AH E/B Lemons/Language_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 ** Finding a Distraction**<strong>

**~*Bella Swan*~**

"You're not getting out of it this time, bitch. No arguments, you're coming," Rose snapped while jerking my yoga pants from my body.

"Fuck you, I'm still sick and I don't want to go," I lied as I tried unsuccessfully to keep my pants on.

"You didn't seem very sick to me when I caught you trying to run over to Riley's place earlier," she countered pointedly. I winced at the mention of his name, but I knew she was right. All signs of the flu had passed along with my fever yesterday morning - but the depression, well that was another story.

Today was exactly one month since my - now ex - boyfriend Riley returned home from his summer semester in Europe. What I'd expected to be a happy, sex filled reunion turned into him admitting to cheating on me several times during his trip, and then breaking up with me. He decided that the time apart made him realize he didn't really want or need me. He hadn't even give me the closure I would have gotten from dumping his sorry ass. That lack of closure was the sole reason why Rose had practically dragged me home by my ear when she caught me on the way to his apartment mere hours ago.

For the last week, aside from battling the flu, I had been trying to distract myself from thinking of him. I had, for the most part, been successful until I'd gotten a case of the chills and pulled a sweater down from the hall closet - the very closet that contained all the photos and things from our two year relationship that I'd stored after the breakup. It was something I wanted to keep like a time capsule that I could look back on with fond memories when I was older and over him. At this point, I certainly wasn't ready to think about the contents of that box. Yet, like the lovesick idiot that I was, I gave in and opened it anyway.

A box of tissues and a tub of Cherry Garcia later, I was showering then putting on Riley's favorite denim skirt of mine, a pair leather boots, and a tight black tank top.

I was less than a block from his apartment when I ran smack into Rose just as she was heading out of the campus book store.

Not only was my clothing choice a dead giveaway, but other than going to the book store, I had no other reason to be on that side of the campus. My feeble attempts to explain myself ended with her physically restraining me and dragging me back to our apartment.

Once I was back, the weight of my actions hit me. I was an idiot. I had somehow made myself think that he'd welcome me with open arms if I ran back to him and begged - fucking begged. I'd torn my clothes off in a fit of self-loathing then threw on an old Forks Police Department t-shirt of my dads and a pair yoga pants. Afterward, I parked my pathetic little ass on the couch and submersed myself in old episodes of _Felicity_. The lucky bitch had _two _hot ass guys pining after her, and I had no one.

I was busy contemplating whether she should choose Noel or Ben when Rose abruptly began removing my clothes in an effort to make me get ready for a party I didn't really want to go to.

Since Halloween fell on a Thursday, everyone had decided to have the fall party the Friday before. As seniors, Rose and I were unfortunately expected to be there. A few pretentious douche-bags from the drama department were hosting, so they had insisted on doing an elaborate, old fashioned, masquerade – a la _Eyes Wide Shut._

After a round of strong antibiotics had rid my body of the flu, I no longer had any excuse not to go. Knowing that I'd use my lack of costume as an excuse not to attend, Rose had even bought me something to wear behind my back, which made it even more impossible to fight her on the matter. I got up and let her get me ready.

We stood side by side assessing each other in the mirror, and I couldn't help but crack a smile. She was a true artist. We both looked amazing, which was no surprise considering the quality of the costumes Rose had purchased. Her family was wealthy and she only bought designer brands, so I didn't even want to think about how much she'd paid for the dresses alone, not to mention the masks, and the shoes and jewelry.

Rose's costume was perfect - she was wearing a red bandage dress, a pair of five-inch heels that she didn't really need with a red mask that was adorned with black horns and looked very realistic - they probably were though. She was the scariest and sexiest she-devil I'd ever seen.

The costume she'd bought for me was a dark angel. With the beaded and feathered black mask on, I felt elegant like a princess. I certainly didn't feel like the clumsy tomboy that I was. My costume consisted of a small pair of tattered wings, a black dress that was shorter than I normally liked, heels that were taller than necessary, and a black choker. The whole getup pretty much matched my black mood.

Though I wasn't in the partying mood, I decided that I should be thankful for the distraction - something I needed badly, among other things.

"You need to get laid. It's been what, four or five months, right?" she asked as she finished curling the last few strands of my hair around a hot barrel iron.

I groaned loudly both in frustration and arousal at the memory of the amazing good-bye sex I'd had right before Riley's trip. It had been the best sexual experience of my life and had made it even harder to watch him go. Since then, I'd gone through two rabbit vibrators and developed a slight click in one of my knuckles from finger fucking myself into a stupor.

I did need to get laid, though I wasn't sure about getting into another relationship so soon after my recent breakup. Today was proof that I wasn't ready for the dating game.

~*o*FS*o*~

By the time we arrived at the house, the party was in full swing and Rose had sidled up to a couple of meaty football types, leaving me to make my own distraction.

I found Claire from my Art History class and we began to chat away about the last lecture while we proceeded to get shit-faced. Our discussion was becoming heated when her boyfriend came over and swooped her into his arms, kissing her more passionately than was polite in public. I felt tears pricking at my eyes at the thought of Riley kissing me that way. Sadly, I wasn't sure that he ever had.

I downed the rest of my drink and stalked over to a dark corner to be alone.

My body, almost shaking with sobs, stilled when I felt a large, warm hand on my back. I looked up slowly and was met with a pair of stunning green eyes shining with concern from behind a white mask. His skin was smooth and pale, hair messy and as black as midnight - almost unnaturally, with full pouty lips, and a jaw that would make a sculptor weep.

As sexy as he was, I couldn't help but blink a few times in surprise at the tenderness I felt from simply his touch alone. Combined with his stunning good looks, it was an almost lethal combination.

"Are you… okay?" he asked nervously.

"Umm… no… I mean yes, I'm fine. I just had a bad day is all," I said, attempting to placate his curiosity with a watery smile.

"I saw you across the room. You looked upset, and I can't stand to see a beautiful woman cry." My heart stuttered in my chest at the sweetness of his words. "Do you want to talk about it?" he murmured.

"I think I'd rather forget about it…" I snorted humorlessly. He pursed his lips together and nodded, but before he could respond, I continued, "…you could help me… forget, I mean."

His brow furrowed as he tried to decipher my innuendo. I was going to have to be more direct, as he hadn't picked up on my subtlety.

"I want you," I whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver and his eyes to cloud over with desire - either that or he was high as a fucking kite.

"You do?" he said hoarsely – okay, definitely not high. I licked my lips but he just stared at them. The talk and staring would have gone on forever if I didn't initiate something. With no hesitation, I crashed my lips to his. For a second, he tensed, until I wound my fingers into his silky hair, loosening him up. His mouth began to move with mine, meeting my desperate needy pace. As his tongue slipped into my mouth, I couldn't help the moans that were coming from my eager lips.

"Fuck," I gasped as he moved from my mouth to my neck. In that moment, I realized where we were. _Shit_.

"Let's go somewhere, okay?" I suggested breathlessly. His lips had set my whole fucking body on fire, and I could only imagine how amazing it would feel to have them all over me.

He stood first so he could help me up and then didn't release my hand once I was standing. I took a look at our joined hands and then his masked, but obviously beautiful face. I couldn't have chosen someone more different than Riley. He was blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. My mystery man's midnight black and emerald green would make me forget, even if it was just for one night.

We ran upstairs hand in hand, only to find all the bedrooms occupied. I was so close to just saying 'fuck-it' and inviting him back to the apartment when the bathroom door opened, pouring light into the dark hallway. I pulled us toward the room and took a precautionary sniff. Thankfully, I detected no offensive smells.

Once we were both in, I aligned my body with his, pressing him against the door and claiming him with my mouth. He seemed more confident this time around and began to explore with his tongue as his hands wandered my body making a slow, hot circuit from the sides of my breasts to the curve of my ass. I practically moaned like a wanton whore when he grabbed each cheek firmly and pulled me to grind against his rather impressive erection.

Panting and breathless, he searched my eyes for a moment. "Tell me your name," he whispered.

I nearly opened my mouth to answer his request, until an image of Riley flashed in my head. I wasn't ready for that yet. What we were about to do wouldn't happen again. I couldn't let it happen again.

"No names," I whispered pleadingly.

A slight frown marred his features for a moment until his gaze met mine. I saw the decision before he even opened his mouth to accept it.

"I don't… umm… okay, no names… whatever you want," he agreed reluctantly.

His acquiescence was all I needed.

I couldn't have been more turned on. It had been so long, and I knew that this would be one step further in the direction of getting over Riley. I promised myself that tonight would be about me and the Mystery Man. No more thoughts of Riley for the rest of the evening.

The feel of his hands wandering over the gauzy fabric on my body set me on fire. This was going to be a fast one. I grasped the button of his trousers and proceeded to remove him from his boxers. I gasped in shock as I wrapped my hand around his cock. It was bigger than I'd expected, bigger than he who must not be named, or either of the other two guys I'd been with for that matter. Fuck, it was a monster.

The wetness between my legs increased, and as I became flooded with desire and need, I couldn't help but drop to my knees to take him my mouth.

I had learned a few tricks from Rose over the years, so he was in for a treat. In an attempt to be erotic, I teased him a bit by rubbing his cock against my cleavage, letting the pre-cum mark me. He groaned and shut his eyes. I couldn't help but notice his jaw was tense. He was struggling to keep his composure. I flicked my tongue out and licked the underside of his cock from base to tip before taking the head between my lips. I continued to assault the tip with flicks of my tongue around the edge until he was shouting expletives. His cock was twitching in my mouth, and I realized he was already about to explode. Fuck, 90 seconds was a fucking record. Not wanting to make a mess, I forced his cock in as far as it would go and began to swallow around his length as he pumped thick spurts of cum down my throat.

He was panting and his knees shook weakly. I hadn't intended to take him that way, and I was still throbbing with need. I hoped he had quick recovery time. Before I could concern myself any further he was pulling me to stand. He began to peck kisses on my lips. I assumed he wasn't into tasting himself. It wasn't a big deal.

"That," _kiss_ "was," _kiss_ "fucking," _kiss_ "amazing," he moaned breathlessly.

"Oh yeah? Was it the best you've ever had?" I smirked, feeling cocky.

He looked uncomfortable for a second before recovering. I figured he was trying to decide whether or not to lie. "I've never had better," he smiled genuinely. I wasn't sure whether or not to believe him, but he wasn't my man - what did I care, as long as he took care of me next.

His fingers inched down toward the hem of my skirt and he slowly pushed it up my legs. He hesitated at the lacey edge of my panties as if he was waiting for my permission. Moments ago, I'd practically swallowed his cock, but now he was nervous to touch me?

I pressed myself into his palm and began grinding against it, giving him my non-verbal permission to just fucking go for it.

I began to suck at his collar bone and was pleasantly surprised when I felt his cock begin to stir again. I loved being young.

Two digits slipped into my warmth and he began to thrust. His long fucking fingers were twisting and searching, and I couldn't help but gasp as he found that toe curling spot. He was watching my face for a reaction. When he saw my expression change as he pressed into me, he increased his efforts until my legs and stomach tensed on the edge and then released in a mind melting climax. I almost lost my footing.

We both looked down at his arousal-coated fingers. I was amused to see his eyes full of surprise and wonder, almost as if he'd never touched a pussy before. Maybe I came faster than anyone he'd ever fingered before too. When he began to button his pants up over his now throbbing erection, I stilled his hands.

"Nope, I'm not through with you yet," I interjected with a smirk.

His eyes widened in disbelief so much that it was almost comical.

"I want you inside me," I whispered in an octave much lower than normal.

"Fuck," he cried out a strangled moan. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can't wait to feel that beautiful cock thrusting inside me," I whispered.

"Oh God! Shit… I don't have a condom, do you?" he groaned desperately.

I wanted to take offense at his presumption. Why the hell would I have a condom? I was not some skank who just fucks people willy-nilly, but then again there I was fucking a stranger in a bathroom, so I didn't mention it.

"No, but I was tested this summer when I went to get my birth control prescription changed, and I haven't been with anyone since then. I mean, I'm clean," I offered hopefully.

He snorted in amusement like he was in on some kind of secret joke. "I am as clean as a fucking whistle," he smirked playfully.

"Yeah?" I replied, searching his eyes. I didn't find an ounce of insincerity, so I hiked my dress back up over my hips and bent over the bathroom counter. He looked disappointed for a moment until he noticed me eyeing him from the reflection of the mirror. Satisfied that he could see my face, he grasped his cock in hand. I braced myself for the impact of his penetration when I saw his cock disappear behind me. The moment I felt him at my entrance, I pushed back against him causing the tip to slide in.

"Fuck, Oh… fucking God," he roared as his hands roughly grasped my hips while he pushed the rest of the way in. I knew expletives were flying from my mouth as he filled me more than any man before him. Once he was buried to the hilt, he stilled for a moment. I could tell that, like before, he was straining to keep from cumming too fast. I was a little impatient and wanted to push against him, but I didn't move. I wanted this feeling to last.

Once he seemed to relax slightly, he started to move in me, and I couldn't help but cry out with each thrust of his powerful cock. When he finally tore his eyes open to meet mine, I could see that, even from behind the mask, he had a tender soul. He was pouring more passion into our anonymous coupling than any man I'd ever been with. I almost asked him to tell me his name, when I suddenly felt myself getting closer and closer to the edge of release. He was looking a little tense and his thrusts were becoming more and more erratic. Without warning, he was leaning forward with his chest pressed against my back, causing his thrusts to become even deeper. The deeper penetration combined with the warmth of his labored breaths on the back of my neck pushed me to my climax. He pushed in deeply a few more times before stilling.

"Beautiful," he cried out as he pulsed out his hot release. I reveled in the feeling of his weight against me, and then sighed sadly as he pulled himself out.

My thoughts betrayed me when I compared my experience with my Mystery Man to the last time I had Riley inside me. There was no comparison, Mystery Man had made me cum like no other, but I wasn't ready for a relationship yet. I also knew that I wouldn't be able to keep myself from fucking him again at every opportunity if he was accessible. Having a fuck buddy wouldn't do anything but set me up to have my heart broken yet again. Tonight would have to be a one night thing just as I'd originally planned.

Awkwardly, we both began straightening out our clothes and hair. Neither of us said a word, but I knew we couldn't leave it like this.

"Listen, umm… that was so amazing, truly. I'll be lucky if I can stand tomorrow... and I would love nothing more than to do it again, but…"

"But?" he questioned sadly.

"…but I am coming off of a really bad breakup, and I just don't think this can continue beyond tonight," I finished glumly.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked with the tiniest amount of hope in his voice.

I couldn't stand to make him sad, but I had nothing to offer except that I was firm believer in fate. I gave him the only thing I could think to give.

"If it's meant to be," I replied with a sad smile.

"How will I know it's you?" he asked sadly, and I wanted to kiss the frown off his succulent lips. He was grasping, and I couldn't give him anything more.

"If we meet again, and you manage to get my mouth on your cock, you'll remember."

He nodded, and I could tell he had given up. With that, he kissed my cheek chastely and whispered in my ear. "Goodbye, beautiful. I'll never forget you."

With that, he was out the door. I stood there feeling slightly dumbfounded. A minute later the door opened again and a pretty blonde in a turquoise mask stepped in. She screamed in shock when she noticed me slouching against the wall.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here," she replied anxiously. Then she sniffed before sneering at me in disgust. _Yes, the room fucking smells of sex. Go ahead and judge the whore._

"Hey, were you just fucking Teddy in here?" she spat, obviously upset.

"It's none of your fucking business," I retorted. I didn't need some judgmental bitch up my ass. I already felt like a big enough piece of shit for using the guy as it was.

"I think it is my fucking business. That guy you just fucked happens to be my cousin, not to mention the fact that he was a virgin. What did you say to him? He was inconsolable when he left the bathroom and wouldn't tell me why," she shouted.

I bit my lip and decided that I didn't have to take any more of her shit. He didn't have to fuck me. Yet I felt a strong pang of guilt. I knew I needed to go find my Mystery Man, or Teddy as she'd called him, and set things right.

"Get out of my way," I shouted, pushing past her.

I searched the crowd and looked everywhere, but the disheveled mess of black hair was nowhere to be seen.

After a while, I decided to try to find his bitchy cousin so I could contact him somehow, but she had mysteriously disappeared as well. My eyes welled with tears of frustration and regret over my actions. My eyes were so watery, I could barely see.

I ended up bumping into a tall muscular guy who steadied me on my feet.

"Now, what's got you so upset, little lady?" he asked, concerned.

"I can't find my friend," I whimpered sadly.

"What's your friends name? Maybe I can help you," he grinned boyishly.

"Umm… his name… uh his name is Teddy, and he's tall with black hair. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans with a white mask," I managed to say in between sobs.

"Teddy, huh? Teddy… I don't know any Teddy, but I'll help you look for him."

Just then, Rose met my eyes from across the room. She was at my side in a second, eyeing the hunk of man that was helping me find the innocent boy I'd so thoughtlessly ruined.

"Hey, what's wrong, sweetie?" she cooed and pulled me into her arms.

"Hey, I'm Emmett McCarty. I was just helping this little lady find her friend Teddy," he explained as I was too busy leaving snot trails on Rose's dress.

"Rosalie Hale, but just call me Rose. So, who is this Teddy person you're looking for?" she asked more to Emmett than me, as I was lost in my drunken humiliated breakdown.

"I hoped you'd know, since she said he was a friend," Emmett explained worriedly.

"Bella, sweetie, who is Teddy?" Rose questioned with obvious concern.

"He's the most beautiful man I've even seen… and I... I ruined him. I fucking ruined him, Rose," I choked out between sobs.

"Let's get you home, sweetie," she placated.

"No… I have to find him… I have to…" I cried hysterically, not caring that I was causing a scene.

"Here, let me help," I heard Emmett offer before I felt myself being swept into his strong arms. He cradled me gently, almost as if I were an infant.

My sobs quieted down and I let myself succumb to the alcohol and exhaustion.

~*o*FS*o*~

"Here, sweetie, you need to take this," Rose spoke softly as she handed me a few aspirin and a glass of water. My throat felt dry as a bone, while my head pounded relentlessly.

"What time is it?" I muttered.

"It's after noon, and you're going to be late for your shift if you don't get ready in an hour," she chided.

"Well, why the fuck didn't you let me sleep? You know it only takes me half an hour to get ready and get down there," I retorted irritably.

"I needed to talk to you before you go."

"Okay, what about?"

"Teddy."

One simple word, and all the memories of the previous night came flooding back into my brain - me pathetically crying over Riley in the corner, Mystery Man comforting me, kissing me, following me into a bathroom, letting me suck his stunning cock, fingering me like a master, fucking me from behind and sharing his goddamn soul, then to me breaking him with my words. My memories flashed to his angry cousin screaming at me for ruining him. I then remembered searching for him for over an hour, only to be carried home crying by the amazingly kind Emmett.

The sobs came back again with full force as I relayed the story back to Rose. Her pitying stare made me feel even worse, so I crawled under the blankets and waited until she left me to my own thoughts. Later, I even ended up calling in sick at work, deciding that my time would be better spent asking around about Teddy to a few people I knew from the party.

I called Claire and even bucked up and asked Aro and Caius from the drama department. No one knew of a Teddy or even a Theodore with black hair. I briefly entertained the idea of stopping by admissions to ask about him, but I didn't want to seem like a huge stalker.

As uncommon as the name was, apparently no one had heard of him. I couldn't seem to get a single lead.

I ended up spending the next several weeks on campus scoping out every black haired guy that passed. They were all too short, too fat, too skinny, or had the wrong jaw structure. Nothing matched. I was beginning to believe that Teddy was just a figment of my imagination and that I was showing early signs of schizophrenia or psychosis. It only made me feel worse that Rose and Emmett insisted on helping me find him by asking around campus. It was as if he never existed, and it was my own fucking fault.

~*o*FS*o*~

By the time Thanksgiving had come around, it was time for me to head home to Forks to be with my family. I had been feeling a bit fatigued lately, and I wasn't sure if I was exhausted from constantly being on the lookout for my beautiful Teddy or if the flu was just making a comeback.

Mom and Dad were waiting for me by the door as I pulled into the driveway after my three hour drive from Seattle. I was aching for a nap, but I hadn't seen my parents in over three months, so I put on a happy face.

After a few hours of catching up and Mom chattering about her book club, I excused myself up to my old room.

My dreams were the same as usual - Teddy holding my gaze with his emerald green orbs through the mirror as he thrust gently into me from behind.

"Don't forget me beautiful… Bella…" he'd whisper reverently before disappearing and leaving me empty and hollow.

I awoke crying, but this time there was a pair of familiar arms wrapped around me - Mom.

"What's wrong, baby, did you have a bad dream?' she cooed.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. I've just been a bit off lately," I mumbled into her embrace.

"It's probably just hormones. Let me tell you, I've been going through 'the change,' and I know I've been driving your father batty with all my mood swings," she joked playfully. I couldn't help but smile at her easy humor.

"Oh - that reminds me. I have a few boxes of tampons that I don't have any use for anymore, so you just take them back to school with you."

In that moment, I tensed. Silently, I counted backwards to my last cycle. It was the end of September. My period never came in October, and I was already overdue by a day for November's. A strangled sob escaped my throat and my chest ached in a way I'd never felt before. I already knew what was inside me.

"Mom… I need… I need you to take me to the drug store."

~*o*FS*o*~

* * *

><p>AN

So I really hoped everyone enjoyed that. Also, so there is no confusion, 'Teddy' is Edward. Bella is only familiar with the nickname being short for Theodore, so she hasn't been looking for a guy named Edward, nor was she searching for a guy with 'bronze' hair.

The next chapter will be from told partially from BPOV then from EPOV. I have come to dislike writing the same chapter from a different POV, so we will begin with Edward, the morning after. It may be a few weeks, before I post, but I wanted to get a few more updates out on my other stories first. As well I wanted to get some feedback from all my lovely readers.

Please tell me what you guys think and whether you want me to continue.

Also I have submitted a O/S called Love Tokyo Style for April's Autism Awareness at Fandom Gives Back. For a donation of $5.00, LTS as well as other stories by your favorite authors will be sent to you. Please take the time to donate to this amazing charity! There is a link on my profile to the website.

Thanks you all!


End file.
